Dont´you turn your back on me
by alexiel4
Summary: B/V FF. Bulma hört ihr Lieblingslied(Don´t you turn yout back on me/Guano Apes) und denkt dabei über Veggie nach.Viel Spaß bem Lesen.Lob,Kritik,Heiratsanträge, Morddrohungen etc.-immer her damit!


Falls ihr die FF schon aus nem DBZ-Forum kennt: Dort ist sie auch von mir. So aber jetzt VIEL SPAß! Und ich will Meinungen sehen!  
  
  
  
DON'T YOU TURN  
  
YOUR BACK ON ME  
  
Dieser Idiot! Ich bin doch nicht seine Putze! Was bildet der sich ein! Aber nein, er ist ja der große Prinz - der große Prinz von NICHTS!!! Warum lasse ich mir das gefallen? Warum? Ich könnte ihn! Aber wie soll ich mich wehren? Dieser Typ hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ganze Planeten zerstört! Er ist so unberechenbar! Seine Augen sind so wild und brutal! Und dieses Grinsen! Aber auf seine Art ist er irgendwie anziehend. Ja. Wenn ich ihn so sehe wünsche ich mir in seinen starken Armen zu liegen... Verdammt, was denke ich da? Er ist ein gefühlloser Mörder und das wird sich nie ändern! Trotzdem...  
  
Bulma seufzte. Sie ging zu ihrer Stereoanlage und legte ihr derzeitiges Lieblingslied auf – ein Lied das ihre Gefühle einfach perfekt beschrieb: ,,Don´ t you turn your back on me" von den Guano Apes. Als die ersten Takte des Liedes begannen, warf sie sich auf´ s Bett.  
  
Boy you're killing me  
  
with your smile  
  
my heart is beating loud as hell  
  
I'm diving in your eyes  
  
Sein Grinsen treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn! So betont gleichgültig! Das kann doch nur Fassade sein. Niemand kann ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung durchs Leben gehen, oder? Aber wenn ich in seine Augen schaue, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Diese kalten, schwarzen Augen in denen ich immer nur Brutalität sehe. Und dennoch wirkt er dadurch noch unwiderstehlicher. Ich könnte in diesen Augen versinken. Wenn er mir in die Augen blickt, schlägt mein Herz immer schneller und lauter, so dass ich manchmal glaube er kann es hören.  
  
My whole life is upside and down  
  
when you're chasing down my skin  
  
the more I run away from you  
  
the closer you draw near  
  
Seit er hier ist, hat er mein Leben total auf den Kopf gestellt! Nicht nur weil ich andauernd diesen verdammten GR reparieren muss, für ihn koche und was weiß ich nicht alles tue, sondern weil seine bloße Anwesenheit mich verwirrt und mir die Sprache verschlägt. Aber je mehr ich versuche mich seinem Bann zu entziehen, desto mehr verfalle ich ihm. Immer wenn ich versuche ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, steht er plötzlich vor mir und schon bin ich wieder gefangen, werde durch seinen Blick festgehalten. Ich will nicht in seiner Nähe sein, aber ich will seine Nähe spüren! Verdammt ich weiß einfach nicht was ich will. Er bringt mich total durcheinander!  
  
Take me to the edge of feeling  
  
heart against my skin  
  
show me places I have longed for  
  
in sanctitiy and sin  
  
Verdammt, ich will bei ihm sein! Und ich weiß einfach nicht warum! Mit ihm würde ich überall hingehen. Für ihn würde ich alles tun! Ich will ihn spüren! Ich will das er mir in die Augen sieht! Ich will ... was will ich eigentlich?   
  
Locked intense inside my head  
  
your touch will set me free  
  
I hold on til the sun comes up  
  
if you'll be there for me  
  
Seine Berührungen auf meiner Haut verursachen mir Gänsehaut. Selbst wenn nur meine Armgelenke packt um mich besser anbrüllen zu können, spüre ich das Prickeln. Wenn ich nur wüsste ob er etwas für mich empfindet!   
  
Don't you turn your back on me  
  
take a look at where you wanna be  
  
Don't be scared of what you see  
  
the only thing that's killing you is me  
  
Warum wendet er sich immer von mir ab? Wieso kann er mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein? Ich spüre doch dass er etwas verbirgt! Deshalb verhält er sich immer so abweisend und das macht ihn noch wütender. Das er seine eigenen Gefühle nich offenbaren kann, wegen seinem Stolz,seinem dämlichen Stolz!  
  
Now you're leaving me  
  
with your angry eyes  
  
my love gets lost with you  
  
I was saving you last night  
  
Ich bin mir ganz sicher: er benimmt sich nur so damit ich sauer auf ihn werde und nicht mehr in seine Nähe komme! Damit ich ihn nicht mehr liebe! Er hat es sicher schon gemerkt. Sein Blick ist so durchdringend. Ich kann meine wahren Gefühle nicht verstecken...so wie er! Und ich weiß das er Gefühle für mich hat, auch wenn er alles versucht um sie zu verstecken!  
  
locked intense inside my head  
  
your trust will set us free  
  
the more you run away from me  
  
the closer I draw near  
  
Je mehr er seine Gefühle verleumdet, je mehr er sich vor mir zurückzieht, desto mehr werde ich versuchen seine harte Schale zu knacken! Ich weiß dass er auch gute Seiten hat , nein haben muss! Vegeta,ich werde es schaffen! Ich werde deine sinnlosen Stolz brechen! Das schwöre ich! 


End file.
